Of Motorcycles and The Future
by onlygreyskiesabove
Summary: Despite preconceived notions about Sirius Black, he was almost constantly in a state of discontent, on the inside, at least. On the outside, Sirius Black was consistently cheery and he, almost in spite of his name, was never serious unless he was drunk. It's a one-shot of the boys, rated T for drinking and some language/ boyish teasing.


A/N- I don't own the Characters, all rights belong to JKR

A/N- This is just a one-shot of the boys and their fun. Enjoy

Despite preconceived notions about Sirius Black, he was almost constantly in a state of discontent, on the inside, at least. On the outside, Sirius Black was consistently cheery and he, almost in spite of his name, was never serious unless he was drunk. That was when the mysterious inner workings of the young wizard came out to play.

James Potter, his best friend, had known this fact two years after meeting the boy on the train ride into Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew however, learned this for the first time one night during their fifth year. The boys sat in their room, staring at the bottle that Sirius held in his hand.

Both Sirius and James had drunk before, coming from households with fewer rules than most. Remus and Peter, however, had less life experience than the two boys, and had yet to enjoy the taste of Firewhiskey.

James could recount every night that Sirius and himself had gotten drunk in his room, coming up with stupid pranks and complaining about life.

His friend had more legitimate reasons for complaining. Having been kicked out of his home at such a young age by his psychotic mother, living with the Potters during the summer, and dealing with his supposed Death Eater little brother, Regulus Black, Sirius' life had been uprooted and flipped over.

James on the other hand spent his drunken nights complaining about Lily Evans, the girl who'd been rejecting him for years.

Yes, the two friends were used to being drunk.

"I don't like this." Remus scolded the pair. "We're not supposed to drink. Something could happen, and we'd be busted. You two have gotten too many second chances already. I'm not sure they'd be able to forget this one. "Remus sat down on his bed quickly, causing the frame to shake.

"Like what Moony?" Sirius questioned. "Afraid you'll change into your alter-ego and smash everything to pieces?" Remus glared at his friend, who glared back.

"No." Interjected Peter. "Remus might not change, but one of us could. We're not used to changing yet. We'd have no control over anything. Remus is right, something bad could happen. "

James looked in disbelief at his two friends. "C'mon you two. It'll be fun. I'll cast a spell to lock the door so no one can get in or out. There's no need to worry." James needed this. One night with his friends, where he could focus on just enjoying himself. No stress, no Quidditch, no Lily Evans.

Remus Lupin was really debating getting drunk. The internal struggle between having fun, and letting down Dumbledore wasn't going well. Ever since he'd been bitten, Remus hadn't been able to enjoy life. Years had gone by, living life day to day, afraid of his secret being found out. And when the full moon came around, his nightmare of hurting someone became a near reality. This would be a chance to give up that stress for one night. But Dumbledore had fought so hard to allow him to come to Hogwarts. Getting drunk was clearly not allowed on the school grounds, and would be blatantly disobeying the Headmaster's rules. Remus sighed. "Bloody hell. Alright. A little drinking." All three of his friends looked at him with wide eyes. Peter spoke first.

"But Moony. Of all the people in the room, I wouldn't have thought that you'd agree to this."

Sirius looked at Peter. "Oh c'mon Wormtail… lighten up. Even Moony deserves to have some fun every once in a while. The poor bloke goes though enough without having to abstain from letting loose." Peter stared at his three companions.

Peter shook his head. "Fine. But I'm not going first. I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Sirius opened the bottle, smelling the contents before putting it to his lips and taking a long swig of the burning liquid. Being used to the sensation, Sirius winced slightly.

James took out his wand as his friend passed him the bottle. "Colloportus," he waved his wand at the door, locking the four young boys into the room. James lifted the bottle and took a long drink, putting his wand away.

Feeling only slightly warmer, James contemplated drinking again, but decided against it. He had no clue how much of a lightweight his friends were. James would be looking after them tonight.

Peter nearly dropped the bottle as James tossed it to him. Shaking, his hand opened the bottle again. Staring at it, he began to think.

"Dammit Pete, you're drinking it, not asking it on a date. Just get it over with mate." Sirius snapped at his friend.

"I've changed my mind," he said, closing the bottle and passing it on to the final Marauder.

Remus caught the bottle and immediately opened it. _This isn't that big of a deal. _He thought to himself. _James and Sirius have done this a million times. _Remus looked once more at the bottle, took a deep breath and drank.

He could feel the liquid moving through his body, slightly warm at first, then growing hotter. Remus gasped. The inside of him felt like it was on fire. James smirked, grabbing the bottle from Remus. Sirius started to laugh as he conjured up a glass of water.

"Feels good doesn't it. It gets better the more you drink." Sirius grabbed the bottle from James and took another drink, wincing as it made its way down his throat. James handed Remus the glass of water. Sirius continued, "See? I don't wince for nearly as long."

Remus drank the water and the burning sensation cooled down to comforting warmth. He could feel it spreading throughout his limbs. "I think it's getting better. I don't feel like I'm going to combust any longer." Remus took the bottle from James.

Sirius let out a low chuckle as he looked at Peter. "Are you completely sure you don't want to join in the fun Wormy?" Peter looked around at all of his friends, who were looking back at him expectantly. He knew he was being silly. If everyone else was doing it, it should be okay. He didn't want it to seem like he wanted to spoil the fun did he?

The truth was that Peter was afraid. _What if I do something embarrassing? Or say something I shouldn't say? _He knew that these were his friends. But you don't forget a friend who makes a fool of himself, even when everyone is drunk. Peter had heard enough stories to know that.

Peter glanced at the bottle in his hand. _I won't drink enough to get drunk, _he promised himself.

Within the half-hour, all four of the Marauders were beyond drunk. Even James and Sirius had drunken enough to get them past the buzzing stage.

"You know what I like about you Pete?" Remus slurred. "You are always up for anything. And James, you and Sirius always know what to do, no matter what the situation. I don't know how many times I thought we'd be busted, and you two got us out of it."

"Well c'mon Remus, we're illegally turning into animals every month, if we don't plan for that, that would make us stupid, wouldn't it?" James rolled over onto his stomach, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

Peter looked at the group with a grin on his face. "But all the other times to. Like that time when Sirius set off fireworks in the main hall. You guys had an alibi and everything set up so none of us would get in trouble. Then when McGonagall came and got us from the Common Room, you two lied so well to her, I almost believed you."

Sirius looked at James. "We are geniuses, aren't we Prongsy? The world better look out when we graduate. At least we've got another two years to let them prepare. I think they may be ready by then. I mean, we won't go all out on them, what with you marrying Evans, and Remus becoming a teacher, and Pete doing whatever the hell he's going to do." All three of his friends protested.

"Evans and I are _not _getting married!" James yelled as Peter exclaimed how he felt insulted, which Remus stated very firmly that he wanted them to hit him in the head very hard if he ever talked about becoming a teacher." Sirius grinned as his friends spoke at the same time. A silence fell on the four of them.

It was Remus who spoke what was on all of their minds. "Padfoot. What do you want to do when you graduate?" The three boys looked at Sirius expectantly. The concept of the future never sat well with Sirius, who much preferred to keep his focus on the present.

"Hell if I know." He muttered quietly. "Mum always wanted me to get involved with politics or something. That's out of the question. I'm not the kind of person to do that, and besides, anything Mum wants me to do _has _to be absolutely horrid. I'd become an Auror, but my potions skills are rubbish. And I couldn't handle the rubbish jobs that Alastor Moody sends the training Aurors on. I'd need something bigger. Chances are, I'll wind up living with one of you blokes eh?" He grinned as he continued. "Ever since Voldemort's come into play, I've thought about doing something with that. There's been talk of a group of people coming together against him and his followers. That could be an option." Sirius looked up at his friends, who hadn't said a word since he'd begun talking. Each stared back at his with a solemn look on their face. A gloom had settled on the room. "Of course, like I said, I'll probably spend the rest of my days with petty jobs, living with the three of you. Eventually I'll save up enough money for a house, and wind up blowing my money on something really cool- like a flying motorbike." His smile had returned and, to Sirius' dissatisfaction, he began to think more clearly. The Firewhiskey was wearing off.

James looked at him. "What the hell do you need a flying motorbike for when you've got a broom mate?"

"Not everyone likes flying around on a stick as much as you do James," sighed Remus. "I for one would most definitely prefer having a bit more to hold onto than a thin piece of wood while I'm way up high in the air."

"But a broom is more aerodynamic than a motorbike!" Exclaimed James. Peter nodded his head.

"But you have to admit guys, a motorbike would be pretty cool to fly around on."" Peter smiled at the others. The four of them could feel the gloom in the air lift as the topic changed.

"The roar of the engine on a motorbike isn't something you can get on a broom. And having it bewitched to fly would be awesome! Imagine all the ladies I could get with one of them!" Sirius added on to the debate. "I'm sure Lily would agree James, seeing as she isn't impressed with your little stick as you are." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. James leaped across the bed and tackled Sirius to the ground. They hit the ground with a thud.

Almost anyone you talked to at Hogwarts would tell you that Sirius Black was a happy boy. Who wouldn't be? He had everything anyone could have ever wanted. Best mates, good looks, good grades. Everybody loved him. But no one really knew him. No one other than his three best friends who'd been with him through everything.

With them, Sirius Black was happy. And that's all that really matters, right?


End file.
